Grips for sporting implements such as golf clubs have taken numerous forms over the years. Early grips consisted of a wrap material, such as leather, in a helical pattern around the handle portion of the golf club. Over the years other materials such as polyurethane have been used as a wrap material.
Golf grips have evolved from the wrap type grip to a tapered cylinder of rubber, polyurethane, TPE, or similar elastomeric and shock absorbing materials that slip over the butt end of a golf club shaft. Golf grips may also include fibers, cords, fabric, or cork imbedded within the elastomeric materials. Golf grips are generally formed by a compression molding or an injection molding process.
The material from which a golf grip is made may be relatively hard to avoid torsion of the golf club. The harder surface may be undesirable for obtaining the desired friction between the golf grip and the user's hands. Most golf grips include features that recede into or protrude out from the surface of the golf grip. These features may provide traction to help a golfer retain the club securely in the golfer's hands.